


Un avistamiento en las cavernas de Ba sing se

by UsuarioZ2010



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuarioZ2010/pseuds/UsuarioZ2010
Summary: Zuko fue lanzado a las cavernas de cristal, en Ba Sing se y se encontró con cierta maestra agua que le había guardado rencor, por todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a sus amigos en el pasado.Cuando el agua y el fuego se juntan nada bueno sucede, y uno tiene que salir lastimado.





	Un avistamiento en las cavernas de Ba sing se

Zuko era arrastrado por los Dai li forcejeando contra ellos, claro que eso no funcionaba ellos tenían un agarre firme como la roca, pero eso no evitaba que lo intentara y se siguiera oponiendo. Habían pasado por innumerables pasillos subterráneos, al principio Zuko trato de memorizarlos para luego si lograba escapar poder llegar a la salida. Luego de tantas vueltas había terminado confundido, todos los pasillos eran similares eso sin contar que los Dai li iban a un ritmo tan rápido que a cualquiera le era imposible no perderse.

Llegaron a un punto específico en que ellos pararon. Zuko estaba confundido lo llevaron a un pasillo sin salida. Zuko miro expectante, hace ya unos minutos antes que había cedido a su agarre inquebrantable. Uno de los maestros tierra se coloco más adelante que los demás y piso fuertemente el suelo mientras movía sus manos frente a él como si estuviera empujando el aire frente suyo. La tierra siguió sus ordenes y un gran pedazo de esta se movió hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un agujero poco profundo.

Tienes compañía- dijo uno de los Dai li, con una voz que no daba paso a ninguna emoción, antes de arrojar a su nuevo prisionero en el agujero. Zuko soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando le quitaron las esposas de tierra y le dieron un brusco empujón al agujero, en donde cayo de bruces al suelo.

¡Zuko!- dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. ella estaba ahí, la chica de la tribu agua del sur, no pensó que la volvería a ver desde que dejo la búsqueda del avatar, pero ahí estaba. Se incorporo lentamente quedando de rodillas y la miro a la cara. Katara le frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

El agujero por donde Zuko había entrado se cerro, cortando la poco luz de las antorchas que lograba pasar por el y que intensificaba el resplandor de los cristales. se hubieran quedado en la penumbra de la caverna, de no ser por los bellos cristales naturales de la misma, estos iluminaban a la perfección sin dificultar la visión, además de tener ese tono verde en la luz, poco característicos, como la misma fuente de donde provenían.

Katara había estado fascinada con ellos antes, a pesar de que la habían encarcelado, eso no evitaba que admirara la vista paseándose por la caverna, confiaba en que sus amigos derrotaran a Azula y la rescataran, pero eso no evitó que igual hubiera buscado una salida o eso fue hasta que arrojaron a Zuko.

Zuko solo le dió la espalda y se colocó en posición flor de loto cabizbajo, eso desconcertó a Katara, eso no era común en él. Siempre que se habían encontrado ellos, junto al grupo con Aang. Él siempre procedía a atacarlos con su semblante enfurecido permanente, pero ahora se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta, tranquilo y vulnerable era casi como sí... como sí tuviera sentimientos aparte de el odio y la ira. Igual cuando su hermana hirió a su tío, había demostrado preocupación, incluso recordó que ella se había ofrecido a ayudar y él los echo de una manara grosera, pero igual en ese momento no parecía prestar atención a alguien más que a su tío.

No, era simplemente imposible, solo debía estar fingiendo y estaba aliado con su hermana y todo esto era otro de sus planes maquiavélicos, para capturar a Aang y llevarlo a la nación del fuego. El era de de la nación del fuego y su tribu siempre le decía los despiadados que eran y que no confiaran nunca en ellos, si les tocaba la desgracia de enfrentarse con uno, además él los había estado persiguiendo por tierra y mar buscando a Aang, incluso secuestrarla y usarla como carnada para atrapar al avatar. Él no era diferente a los demás maestro fuego.

¿Porqué te trajeron aquí?- comenzó a reprenderle ella mientras caminaba en círculos y gesticulaba con las manos al hablar- ya se adivinaré. Es una trampa para que cuando Aang venga por mí, por fin puedas atraparlo en tus garras de maestro fuego- entrecerró sus manos como sí fueran garras, para darle énfasis a la última parte. Zuko le dio una breve mirada sobre el hombro desde donde estaba, mas sin embargo, no respondió solo aparto la mirada para volver a mirar un punto fijo en la tierra frente al él.

Eres una mala persona ¿lo sabías? siempre nos persigues para cazar al avatar, que es la única esperanza para que este mundo tenga paz-continuó ella, para luego terminar diciendo con odio detrás de sus palabras nada disimulado- Hijo del señor del fuego, propagar la guerra y la violencia esta en tu sangre.

No sabes de lo que estas hablando- Zuko la corta en su diatriba molesta.

¡Ah no!- expresa enérgica y se voltea en u dirección para ver que todavía le da la espalda- Como te atreves, no sabes lo que esta guerra me ha hecho... solo yo lo se- Le da la espalda y se agacha lentamente hasta el suelo y luego coloca sus rodillas contra su pecho tratando de no llorar, fallando en el intento- La nación del fuego me quitó a mi madre para siempre- Inconscientemente se lleva las manos al collar de su madre y acaricia delicadamente su superficie con la yema de los dedos mientras llora.

Zuko se gira para quedar al fin frente a ella, pero los papeles se invierten y ahora es ella quien le da la espalda. Él la escucha sollozar y la entiende, junto con el dolor oculto en sus palabras. Después de todo él también perdió a un ser querido hace mucho tiempo, su madre. Lo peor de todo es que apenas comprende como habían llegado a un tema tan delicado. Él se había quedado callado la mayor parte del tiempo en la caverna sin nada que contrabatirle, solo había esperado que se cansara de no obtener una respuesta o reacción y se callara, para dejarlo pensar en paz. Pero ella continúo expresando su odio por él y su nación, hasta el punto que llego a ser hiriente y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario que afortunadamente no llego a mayores.

Ahí es cuando todo cambió y comprendió por que tanto odio contra su nación. Eran los responsables de arrebatarles a un miembro de su familia, pero no a cualquier integrante, sino que a su madre. Lamentablemente no lo toco eso solo a ella, sino también a una enorme cantidad de personas que sufrían las consecuencias de la guerra y sufrían por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Él lo había aprendido con el paso de los años tras la búsqueda del avatar, la nación del fuego no es tan perfecta como le hacían creer a sus habitantes, sino que deja devastación y muerte a su paso con la guerra por delante.

No sabía que era lo que tenía que decirle, nunca se se había encontrado en una situación como esta y definitivamente él nunca fue el mejor para hacer sentir mejor a las personas, ese siempre fue su tío, pero él no estaba aquí y él solo se metió en este embrollo, por no seguirlo y querer enfrentar a Azula. Así que solo hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Lo siento- Se disculpó él y luego confeso- Es algo que tenemos en común.

Katara al escuchar lo que dijo paro de llorar y se secó las lagrimas con sus muñecas sin dejar rastro de ellas. Se volteó y lo miró a la cara, casi sin creer lo que le había dicho. Lo miro directamente a los ojos para ver si le mentía, pero solo pudo ver veracidad detrás de sus orbes dorados. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que le dijo, aunque fuera de la nación del fuego, él no fue el maestro fuego que mató a su madre.

Zuko se levanto y se puso de pie y ella lentamente le siguió el paso. Katara todavía se sentía culpable y no ayudaba en nada que el actuará de una manera tan diferente a como él era antes... y sí de verdad había cambiado. no solo, no los había perseguido desde su encuentro en la tribu agua del norte, sino que antes en la ciudad abandonada el también había peleado contra su hermana. Si de verdad lo hizo, eso solo la hizo sentirse peor.

Lamento haberte gritado antes- Se disculpó ella.

No importa- Lo desvalorizo él.

Es solo que- Volvió a continuar ella- Por tanto tiempo cuando imaginaba el rostro del enemigo, veía tu rostro.

Mi rostro- Comenzó a murmurar lo suficiente alto como para que escuchara y se llevo lentamente la mano a su lado izquierdo de la cara, justo sobre su cicatriz- Umm, ya veo.

No. No, no, no quise decir eso- comenzó a decir rápidamente mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

Esta bien- comenzó a decir Zuko- Sabía que esta cicatriz me marcaba. La marca del príncipe desterrado, condenado a perseguir al avatar por siempre. Pero Ahora se... que tengo las armas para elegir mí propio destino, aunque nunca me liberaré de esta marca.

Tal vez podrías liberarte de ella- dijo katara.

¿Qué?- soltó desconcertado él.

Tengo poderes curativos- explicó la maestra agua.

Yo se que las cicatrices no pueden sanar- dijo con convicción.

Katara saco el pequeño contenedor de agua, que llevaba colgado en el cuello, y se lo extendió con una mano para que lo observara.

Esta es agua del oasis de los espíritus del Polo Norte- le explicó ella dispuesta a ayudarlo- Tiene propiedades especiales... y la guardaba para algo importante.

Katara se acercó lentamente, sin vacilar ni un segundo, y se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sanarlo- No se si funcione pero...

Zuko estaba sorprendido más que nada. Ella se estaba ofreciendo a curarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a sus amigos. Simplemente no se lo podía creer, aunque el sabía que era precisamente cierto. Estaba ahí frente a él, con el frasco en la mano solo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Era una propuesta tan desinteresada, ella lo había guardado para ocasión especial. con eso ella podía ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara más o incluso a uno de sus amigos, si les llegaba a pasar algo, pero sin embargo, se lo estaba ofreciendo a él.

Zuko cerro sus ojos evaluando seriamente su respuesta. Sanar su cicatriz era algo tentador, algo que había deseado por años antes. Al principio le asqueaba su rostro y el como estaba casi la mitad desfigurado. Odiaba como al ver su reflejo recordaba cuanto avergonzaba a su padre y su misión imposible de encontrar al avatar, para regresar a casa. Este último año todo había cambiado, desde que encontró al avatar hasta que su padre lo consideraba un traidor de su nación. El simplemente había aceptado su nueva vida en Ba Sing Se, pero aun extrañaba su casa. Había aprendido que nadie podría tratar de imponerle su destino, que él mismo podía decidir cual era. Ahora sabía que su cicatriz significaba, que había defendido lo que creía correcto para su nación.

Sintió como una mano era colocada en su rostro, justo en su cicatriz. No se estremeció, ni se apartó, solo dejo que le acariciara lentamente. Nunca dejaba que nadie le tocara el rostro pero con ella fue... diferente.

Katara le había tocado su cara con su mano libre. Su cicatriz le cubría todo el ojo y se expandía hasta perderse en su desordenado cabello negro que caía libremente en su cara. Le paso lentamente los dedos sintiendo lo rugosa que era. La maestra agua esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, después de todo a ella le gustaba ayudar a los demás o a quienes la necesitaban. Zuko inclinó lentamente su cara contra su mano mientras suspiraba.

Un estruendo resonó por toda la caverna atrayendo sus miradas rápidamente. Grandes pedazos de roca y cristales salieron disparados hacia un extremo del lugar. Una gran nube de humo había cubierto el lugar de donde se habían lanzado las rocas, la cual se desvaneció lentamente dejando ver al avatar junto al dragón del oeste. Este último se encontraba tosiendo debido a la gran exposición de partículas de tierra en el aire.

¡Aang!- gritó emocionada la maestra agua y corrió a abrazarlo.

Aang le lanzó una mirada asesina a Zuko, mientras correspondía el abrazo de Katara. Zuko le frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada al avatar, mientras su tío le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Aang sabía que vendrías- dijo Katara.

Tío, no lo puedo comprender, ¿qué haces con el avatar?- preguntó Zuko mientras señalaba a Aang con su dedo.

Salvándote, no lo vez- dijo el maestro aire con un tono de voz sin interés y restándole importancia, algo muy poco característico de él.

Zuko se lanzo contra Aang, pero Iroh lo detuvo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a él, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Príncipe Zuko, tenemos que hablar- le dijo seriamente Iroh mirándolo a los ojos. Luego giró su cabeza para decirle al avatar junto con una sonrisa alentadora- Ayuden a sus otros amigos, los alcanzaremos.

Aang se despidió de Iroh cortésmente colocando su puño junto a su mano a la altura de su pecho y se inclino levemente antes de salir corriendo.

Katara lo seguía caminando, pero antes de salir por la entrada improvisada de Aang. Le dio una última mirada a Zuko para confirmar que todo estaría bien, pero él desvió rápidamente la mirada. Ella no le dio mucha importancia a eso, puesto que sabía que pronto se iban a volver a encontrar.

Zuko, le había desviado la mirada por que no quería que mal interpretar las cosas y sobre todo el mismo no quería darse falsas esperanzas mal interpretando lo que había sucedido en la caverna, después de todo ella le pertenecía al avatar. Él ya había visto como se llegaban a mirar en varias ocasiones por más que lo trataran de ocultar.


End file.
